Digimon: Caramelldansen: an epic humor fic
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: This fic is a collection of characters of digimon doing the Carramelldansen dance, wether by choice or being forced to. hope you enjoy the torrture i did for some of the characters : i am evil DISCONTNUED DUE TO CHAPTER PLANS LOST!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beelzemon and Lucemon: Carramelldansen

Pov: Third person

"Hey Beelzemon, want to do the Carramelldansen dance?" Lucemon asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Lucemon is getting furious by now.

"Well, ain't it obvious you spoiled fallen-angel brat?" Beelzemon is equally pissed off.

"Why not?"

" I hate dancing, especially kiddie dances like that." Lucemon gets a flash of inspiration as he said that.

"Beelzemon, I beat you are too much of a coward to dance the Carramelldansen dance. If you dance you earn bragging rights, if you don't I'll never let you live it down." Lucemon smiles knowing Beelzemon will do the dance. A moment of pause. " All right I'll do it." He said begrudgingly.

Twenty minutes later Lucemon comes out with a camera.

"Hey Lucemon what is that camera for?"

Lucemon smirks evilly, and replies, "Oh, nothing really."

"Ok." Lucemon starts the music and the video camera.

"Alright, we are all set to go." the music starts and Beelzemon thinks, 'What did I get myself into?'

Lucemon and Beelzemon start dancing, Lucemon smiling and Beelzemon grimacing. After they finish dancing, Lucemon goes to the computer and logs into his you tube account. He uploads the video and every demon lord sees it, along with all the digidestined.

All over Japan: Every digidestineds Pov.

With Tai and His group.

"OMG! That is, wow." they say simultaneously.

Takuya and his friends.

"Who knew Lucemon could dance?" They all say and burst out laughing. Some laughing so hard soda came out of their noses.

Takato and his fellow tamers.

"Wow!"

Beelzemon's Pov

"I'm gonna kill that brat!"

AN: Wow this fic is based off an awesome you tube video, which I don't own. Just type in Digimon Carramelldansen. Trust me it's funny. Oh and I don't own Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Calamon and Marineangemon, Carramelldansen

"Hey Marineangemon, I'm bored." Calamon says with his ears expanded to their full width.

"What do you want to do?"

"I know let's do the Carramelldansen dance!" Little Calamon says while jumping around like a kid in a candy store.

Marineangemon asks," Isn't that the dance we saw on You tube? I remember laughing so hard but poor Beelzemon, I bet he was forced to dance."

" Well, yeah it was the dance we saw. I have an idea, let's post it on you tube!"

"Why should we post it on you tube? I mean won't people laugh at us?"

Calamon smiles and says in his childish voice," We should because it will be fun, and no one will laugh at us cause we were born to do the Carramelldansen dance. Plus we are adorable."

"Okay I'll do it."

Calamon walks into Takato's room and sets up the camera. "alright we are all set to go."

The music starts and they start dancing with their eyes closed and smiling. After the same amount of time it took to set up the camera, they stop dancing and turn off the camera.

"Wow, that was fun. Let's upload that video now!" Calamon exclaims.

Marineangemon logs onto his you tube account, and upload the video, while thinking,' I hope nobody wrote this whole thing down and is making this a story cause I hardly ever get mentioned in them.' Oh if only he knew the truth of what I'm doing.

After they are done uploading the video, all the digidestined watch it on you tube.

With Tai and his group:

"Wow that little Digimon was so cute!" Mimi and Kari exclaim at the same time. Davis being Davis was whining about how Kari paid more attention to Digimon than him.

With The Tamers:

"Wow I didn't know Calamon knew this dance." Jeri says while smiling. Kenta had a look of utter shock and disbelief on his face, while Kazu is teasing him relentlessly.

With Taky and his friends:

"Aw those Digimon are so cute!" Zoe exclaimed. J.P. looked on furiously.

With Marineangemon and Calamon:

"Calamon, I loath you." Marineangemon says bitterly.

Calamon's ears shrink and he looks sad.

AN: Wow this one was fun to write. See the author's note on chap 1. Oh and as always reviews are welcomed!


End file.
